New York City Police Department (Earth-616)
Det. Johnston (deceased) , Thomas Corsi, Det. Varley (deceased) Officer Vincent Gonzales (dismissed), Officer Al O'Neill, (imprisoned) Sargeant Quentin Palone (imprisoned), Patrick Mulligan (Quit), Gus Kucharsky (deceased) | Allies = | Enemies = often has conflicts with Spider-Man | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Marvel Comics #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Members Ann (Earth-616) During a Christmas holiday snowstorm at the South Street Seaport, Ann and Sid found Wolverine in a near feral state with Katie Power, but they couldn't stop him from picking her up and running away . Arnie (Earth-616) Arnie attended Captain Jean DeWolff's funeral with Detective Stanley Carter . Bert (NYPD) (Earth-616) Bert and Jack Brennan where talking about stop smoking. Later Jack was taken out by Scourge who want's to kill Flash Thompson. Scourge thought that Flash was Hobgoblin.Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 278 Bill (NYPD) (Earth-616) Bill and his mate Chuck almost saw Stilt-Man coming out the Masked Marauder's helicopter . Cartwright (NYPD) (Earth-616) Cartwright and his partner chased Spider-Man, who tried to lose them only to drive his Spider-Mobile into the Hudson River. Realizing what Spider-Man had done, the police figured he's either escaped or died and ended their chase . Clyde (NYPD) (Earth-616) When Yellowjacket handed Big Eddie, Charlie and Rocky to the police, Clyde wanted him to testify at their trial, but the superhero just refused and leapt off . D'Angelo (Earth-616) Lieutenant D'Angelo became captain when he inherited Jean DeWolff's command of the 14th Precint, following her death. He had a meeting with D.A. Tower and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., who told them that the Sin-Eater worked as a test subject for R&D, experimenting a drug improved strength and endurance which caused him side effects of violence and mental instability. Thanks to Spider-Man's and Daredevil's help, he nevertheless managed to move the Sin-Eater from the precint to Ryker's Island, despite an angry lynching mob . Dave (NYPD) (Earth-616) One rainy night, while patrolling the streets, Dave offered a lift to the Thing, but he refused . Delany (Earth-616) Delany was rebuked by Nick Manolis for running the sirens when Bullseye was hiding into the Bizbo theatre . Dooley (Earth-616) Dooley and his sergeant wanted to help Spider-Man, trapped under an exploded prison wall, but he eventually managed to pull himself from the rubble . Ed (Earth-616) Ed and his partner tried to stop Charles Gray while he was possessed by Lucifer, but they were easily defeated . Fred (NYPD) (Earth-616) Alerted by a night-watchman, Fred and Sam came across the Hulk, but he didn't care to fight and just stomped right past them . George (NYPD) (Earth-616) George was alerted by a huge explosion with fire in progress on the Upper East Side . Harry (NYPD) (Earth-616) Harry and Joe attempted to arrest the Sandman but, despite Spider-Man's intervention, the villain proved to be too much for them to handle and he escaped . Higgins (Earth-616) Although he officially couldn't sanction his heroics, Lt. Higgins respected Spider-Man and prevented Captain Marsh from arresting him after the battle in Times Square against the Master of Vengeance . Jack Brennan (Earth-616) Bert and Jack Brennan where talking about stop smoking. Later Jack was taken out by Scourge who want's to kill Flash Thompson. Scourge thought that Flash was Hobgoblin.Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 278 Joe (NYPD) (Earth-616) Thanks to Spider-Man's Spider-Signal, Joe arrested Charlie and his fellow thieves . Some time later, Joe and his partner rescued Dr. Stephen Strange from a car accident and called an ambulance . While on patrol, Joe heard something like a wall caving in, but when he entered the alley, he saw that the wall had crumbled like a battering ram just plowed through the place, even though there was nobody in there . As the Hulk was spotted fighting the Space Parasite near the Yankee Stadium, Joe bombarded him with tear gas grenades, which caused him to revert back into Bruce Banner, and he arrested him . Some time later, Joe and Harry attempted to arrest the Sandman but, despite Spider-Man's intervention, the villain proved to be too much for them to handle and he escaped . Joey (NYPD) (Earth-616) Joey and Chuck confronted Equinox, when he managed to cause a blackout across the island of Manhattan . Some days later, Joey and Willis were about to arrest Captain Britain, Spider-Man and Courtey Ross, but the trio was eventually spotted and taken into custody by Captain Jean DeWolff . Johnson (Earth-616) While Daredevil was fighting against the Jester in Bedloe Island, a police helicopter arrived and Johnson fell out, but his life was saved dy Daredevil. However, since DD was wanted for the callous murder of Jonathan Powers, Johnson injected him with a sedative and took him into custody . Len (Earth-616) Len witnessed the Cobra and Mr. Hyde fleeing from Daredevil . Lew (Earth-616) Lew entered a desolated barn in Haunted Hill seconds later Daredevil, the Cobra and Mr. Hyde left the place . Marsh (Earth-616) Captain Marsh warned Spider-Man to keep his fights off the streets . After Spidey's battle in Times Square against the Master of Vengeance, he was about to arrest him, but he was suddenly stopped by the timely arrival of Lt. Higgins . Marty (NYPD) (Earth-616) Marty tried to follow Doctor Octopus as he left the Stark Enterprises Main Plant, but he was stopped cold as Doc Ock used the stolen Nullifier against the motor of his car . O'Leary (Earth-616) O'Leary and Pete witnessed the Missing Link engage the Hulk in battle, until a cop car came to rescue them . Pat (Earth-616) Pat witnessed Captain America enter the Avengers Mansion to attend the wedding of the Wasp and Yellowjacket . Pete (NYPD) (Earth-616) Near the Embassy of Latveria, Pete and Charlie noticed a disrupted concrete road, which had just been shattered by Doom's car . Some time later, Pete and O'Leary witnessed the Missing Link engage the Hulk in battle, until a cop car came to rescue them . Phil (Earth-616) Phil was part of the well-armed cordon thrown around the Stark Enterprises Main Plant when the Melter captured Anthony Stark . Rafferty (Earth-616) Rafferty and his mate encountered Titanium Man after he emerged from the Hudson River . Russ (Earth-616) Russ and his mate were the first to find the body of Captain Jean DeWolff, after she was murdered in cold blood in her apartment . Ryan (NYPD) (Earth-616) Ryan was ordered by Captain Jean DeWolff to keep the Super Skrull occupied while Spider-Man constructed a trap for him . Sandy (Earth-616) Sandy arrested the street gang who attempted to rob Ernie Popchick and told Spider-Man about the cold blooded murder of Captain Jean DeWolff . Sid (NYPD) (Earth-616) As the Hulk and the Sub-Mariner were spotted in his neighborhood, Sid and his partner came across a group of people who were violating the curfew, and warned them to get quickly off the street . Many years later, during a Christmas holiday snowstorm at the South Street Seaport, Sid and Ann found Wolverine in a near feral state with Katie Power, but they couldn't stop him from picking her up and running away . Tom (Earth-616) Tom let a gang of fake reporters break into the precint to free the Gladiator . Walter Anderson (Earth-616) Police chief Walter Anderson was one of the three missing top New York officials who were allegedly kidnapped by Scorpio . Watkins (Earth-616) Watkins came with Captain Marsh in Times Square, when Spider-Man was fighting the Master of Vengeance . Willis (NYPD) (Earth-616) Willis and Joey were about to arrest Captain Britain, Spider-Man and Courtey Ross, but the trio was eventually spotted and taken into custody by Captain Jean DeWolff . | Equipment = | Transportation = Police Cruiser | Weapons = Various police firearms | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *''Code of Honor'' Limited Series }} Category:Government Organizations